Mamoru
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Mi misión es protegerla. Nadie la puede tocar. ¿Por qué? Ya buscaré alguna excusa o razón después.


D Gray man no me pertenece.

Solo estoy aquí para llenar el mundo de Rollen.

 **Mamoru**

La batalla final ha iniciado. Exorcistas vs. Noah. Allen está involucrado, aunque no está en ninguno de los dos lados.

Uno de sus principales objetivos es proteger a Road.

-¿Qué sucede exorcista? ¿No puedes dañarme?-le preguntaba altaneramente Road Kamelot a Lenalee Lee.

-¡Cállate Noah!-

La china seguía intentando dañarla con sus nuevas botas oscuras obtenidas por su inocencia cristalizada, pero por más fuerte que lo intentaba no lograba hacerle ni un rasguño.

-¡Tú te llevaste a Allen!-

-¿Yo? ¿No querrás decir que ustedes lo abandonaron?-

-¡Yo nunca abandoné a Allen-kun!-

-¿Segura? Porque yo creo que sí lo hiciste. No intestaste lo suficiente para salvarlo-

-¡Calla! ¡Allen-kun nunca será uno de ustedes!-

-Cierto, pero tampoco es un exorcista-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Allen-kun es un exorcista!-

-Le quitaron el rango de exorcista y lo nombraron un Noah ¿no es así?-

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!-

-Oh tengo razón y lo sabes. Eres muy divertida exorcista-Road rió malévolamente.

-¡Te digo que te calles!-

Lenalee iba a atacar nuevamente a Road, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Allen-kun?-exclamó sorprendida-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué la salvas? ¡Es nuestra enemiga!-

-Será tu enemiga, mía no lo es-

El objetivo de Allen era claro, evitar que tocaran a Road. A ella no.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le hizo a aquél akuma en la ciudad rebobinada? ¡Se autodestruyó junto con su alma! ¡Tú lo viste! ¿Y aun así la proteges?-

-Sí-afirmó tranquilamente.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Yo tampoco lo sé. No sé si sea por la memoria del decimocuarto o qué, pero simplemente por ser Road no la puedes tocar-

-Oh, ¿cuándo cambiaron tus pensamientos hacía mí, Allen?-le dijo la Noah totalmente encantada colgándose del cuello del chico.

-Road…por favor…-a Allen aun le incomodaba el afecto de la chica.

-Eres divertido Allen, ¡daisuki!-

-¿Acaso no te repugna que te abrace?-le preguntó Lenalee horrorizada.

Allen había permanecido tranquilo, pero ahora la miró con seriedad.

-No. No me molesta en lo absoluto. ¿Alguna vez notaste que me diera asco?-

Road seguía sonriente a su lado.

-Allen, ¿no será que quieres otro beso?-

-Road…-el chico se sonrojó al recordar. Era cierto que no le incomodaba, pero no es como si le estuviera pidiendo otro beso.

-Te lo daré-Road se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Allen no se movió ni la rechazó.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Lenalee aún más enojada-¡dejen de hacer esas cosas!-

-¿Acaso estás celosa?-le preguntó la pequeña Noah a la exorcista, totalmente divertida con la situación.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Además, este no es momento para eso!-

-Tú también eres muy divertida niña-

Road seguía pegada a Allen, no quería soltarlo.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Road cambió, para poner una cara seria y decidida.

-Déjame decirte una cosa exorcista, Allen es mío y no se lo entregaré ni a ti ni a nadie, que te quede bien claro-Road hasta ese momento había mantenido su forma blanca, pero ahora había cambiado.

-Road, tranquilízate-pidió Allen.

Sin embargo, Lenalee aprovechó que ambos estaban un poco distraídos y quiso atacar nuevamente a Road, pero sin esperárselo ya tenía la espada de Allen atravesada.

Road miraba la escena asombrada.

-¿Allen-kun?-preguntó la chica incrédula. Jamás hubiera creído que Allen le hiciera eso-sabes que tu espada no lastima a los humanos-

-Lo sé, solo quise detenerte, no matarte-

-Allen, no necesito que me protejas-se quejó Road.

-Lo sé, Road-

-Sabes que puedo matarla en cualquier momento si así lo deseo-

-Road te estoy protegiendo, pero no quiero que mates a nadie más y estoy incluyendo a los akumas-

-¡¿Eh?! Aburrido…-volvió a quejarse.

-Si quieres que sea realmente tuyo esa es mi condición-Road observó a Allen detenidamente, ¿en serio dijo eso? No parecía que estuviera mintiendo.

-¡Oh!-exclamó alegre-entonces, ¿si ya no mato a nadie podré hacer contigo lo que yo quiera?-

-Así es-

-¡Tentador! ¡Acepto!-

-Bien hecho Road-le sonrió.

-Quiero un beso como recompensa-exigió.

-Ahora no Road…-era cierto lo que le había dicho, pero aún no podía llegar a eso, por lo menos no tan rápido.

Pero la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de la Noah de los sueños.

-¡Dale Allen! ¡Por favor Allen! ¡Dame un beso! ¡Solo uno!-la chica inició una de sus rabietas mientras volvía a su forma blanca.

-¡Cállense los dos!-gritó Lenalee aún empalada-¡dejen de coquetear! ¡no es momento para eso!-

-Lenalee, solo estás celosa. Celosa de que Allen ahora es mío y nunca será tuyo-

-¡Allen-kun no es tuyo!-

-¿Acaso no lo acabas de escuchar? ¿O será que quieres que te lo demuestre?-

Road sonriente, tomó el rostro del chico para besarlo lenta e intensamente. Allen impactado no se movió, pero liberó a Lenalee.

-¡Me dan asco!-gritó indignada.

Road lo soltó, se paró junto a él tomando su mano y simplemente rió satisfecha.

-Lenalee-le llamó Allen, recuperando el habla-deja a Road-

-Allen-kun…-

-Tan solo déjala y sigue tu propia lucha-

-Allen-kun, tú también eres un exorcista-

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que ya no solo soy. Simplemente soy Allen-

-Tú puedes volver a la orden-

-Tengo las memorias del decimocuarto, así que nunca volveré-

-Pero Allen-kun…-

-Ya niña, Allen dijo que no, así que vete-

Road empezaba a enfurecerse.

-Lenalee, por favor-le pidió Allen-ve con Kanda, con Lavi, con Komui-san-

Ahora las lágrimas de la exorcista corrían por su rostro con libertad. Frustración de no haber podido hacer nada por su amigo, eso era lo que sentía.

-Lo siento, en verdad no pude hacer nada por ti-

-Lo sé, yo no te culpo de nada y gracias por todo, pero aunque quieras, las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes-

-Y ahora tienes a Road-como odió decir eso.

Allen dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sí, ahora tengo a Road-

Lenalee sonrió amargamente. Suponía que mientras Allen tuviera alguien a su lado estaría bien.

-Está bien-aceptó-continuaré con mi lucha. Adiós Allen-kun-

-Adiós Lenalee-

Una vez que la chica se fue, Road no perdió oportunidad de volver a abrazar a Allen.

-Así que ahora me tienes a mí, ¿qué significa eso, Allen?-

-No me hagas decirlo-se quejó el chico.

-¡Injusto! ¡Yo quería que lo dijeras!-

-No lo haré. Me niego-

-¡Cruel!-

-Tendrás que conformarte-

-Bueno, por lo menos sé que ahora eres mío-sonrió.

Allen le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sigamos nuestro camino, Road-

-Sigamos, Allen-


End file.
